Back To You
by uknowyuuna13
Summary: When Leighona and Cameron move to Lima from CA, Leigh hates it. But after joining Glee Club they soon learn the meaning of friendship, love and the power of song. Kurt/OMC, Puck/OFC Rated M for a REASON people! If you dont like it, dont read it!
1. All The Right Moves

**Author's Note: I haven't written anything in a LONG time, so bear with me. I've been busy as all get go, but I needed to write something or I'd lose my mind. So here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, or any of the GLEE characters, but I DO own Leighona and Cameron. They are MY creations, so please be kind to them. They're sensitive. All songs will be sung in**_** italics**_**. I will list the songs at the end of each chapter. **

Chapter One: All The Right Moves

Leighona "Leigh" Lauten was never someone to express herself openly, but when her mother and father divorced, she knew she had to do something to get out her pent up anger or she would kill one of her five brothers. It didn't help matters any that her mother had transferred them from beautiful, sunny, Southern California to Lima,Ohio, loser capital of America. But it was what was best for them all, her mother had insisted.

Cameron, her twin brother, was someone who expressed himself as openly as he could. He was the one who had dyed her once luxurious blond hair to the sensual red color it was today. He had even dyed his own hair an inky black. It helped that he was gayer than Liberace without being half as flamboyant. He was a masculine homosexual, something he was proud of.

They were, in fact, stunning. The two of them had fine bone structure, entrancing green eyes and smiles to die for. Too bad Leigh didn't smile much. She hadn't had much to smile about lately anyway. At least not until now.

Cameron had come running up to her, panting heavily, trying to catch his breath, his eyes full of excitement.

"What has you so worked up?" Leigh asked as she put her books in her locker.

"We," gasp "have," gasp "a," puff, "Glee club," cough "here!" Cameron managed to get out before he leaned heavily on the locker next to hers.

"Glee club?" She smirked, tugging her hood up over her hair. "And? Is there as reason why you ran down the hallway to tell me this?"

Cameron nodded, a huge smile on his eager, chiseled features. "Uh-huh!"

Leigh shook her head rolling her eyes. "Well….what?"

"I wanna try out and we can as long as we do it, like, RIGHT NOW." Cameron grabbed her hand, his eyes beseeching, as he dragged her down the hall.

Leigh smiled at her brother before she stopped suddenly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…WE? What Is this WE? I never said I wanted to do this!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she knew he would make her regret them.

"Who is older here?" Cameron said, looking at her pointedly, staring down at her from his height of 5'11''. She sighed.

"You are..by two minutes!" She argued, pointing up at him, her finger in his face. He grabbed her finger and held it.

"That's right. I am. And you owe me for not telling mom about your tattoo." He said, shrugging and dragging her behind him. "This is what I want."

"Moral support?" Leigh asked, sarcastically.

"You and I will sing together, get into this club, and be the best Divas we can." Cameron smiled as he stopped outside the music room where the Glee club was already in session.

Leigh knew her brother's mind was made up. "Fine." She grumbled. "But!" She tugged on his shirt, "I will NOT be your back up."

"Of course not, Ohna." Cameron said, smiling and pulling her into the classroom.

"Mr. Shuester? Hi, I'm Cameron Lauten and this is my sister, Leighona. We want to join your glee club." Cameron rushed, his smile blinding.

Mr. Shue smiled back and nodded. "Well, uh, Cameron and Leighona, you have to audition. Can you sing something for us right now?"

Cameron grinned. "Can we ever!"

**Authors Post Note: So that was the first chapter...did you all like it? Please Read and Review. I LIVE for your Reviews. Also, if you have any song requests, let me know and I will work it into the story. Hehe...**

**This is what Leighona looks like...in my head anyway: **

** ./_**

**You have to copy and paste.**

**And this is Cameron...**

**I know...James Marsden, but he's the only one I could see in my head as him!  
**


	2. Over My Head

**Authors Note: Okay, so thank you to those of you who have read it so far. Please remember to review the story when you are finished reading it. It is a WIP and I will be updating it regularly. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, again, GLEE is not mine. Only Leighona and Cameron are. I don't even own the songs. They belong to their respective writers. I'm only borrowing them. **

Chapter Two: Over My Head

Cameron cleared his throat for a moment and whispered to his sister as Leigh shook her head. He looked at her, an indignant look on his face.

"What?" Cam whispered lightly. She rolled her eyes at him and walked over to the group of kids standing over to the side, holding musical instruments. She murmured something to Brad, the pianist, who nodded, a pleased look on his face, and stood. Leigh sat at the piano and nodded to the band, a grin on her face, then nodded at Cameron. Slowly the drummer started, along with Leigh, to play as Cameron began to sing.

_I never knew, _

_I never knew that everything was falling through,_

_That everyone I knew I knew was waiting on a queue to turn and run_

_When all I needed was the truth_

_But that's how it's gotta be_

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy _

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

As Cameron sang, everyone's eyes were riveted to him, shock and awe on their faces. His voice was deep and passionate, and very good. As he sang the chorus, a smile made itself at home on his face.

Rachel's mouth was open in amazement. She had found her leading man! A replacement for Finn, who was taken by Quinn. She smiled to herself, already making moon eyes at him.

Cameron looked at his sister, and walked to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. His eyes closed and his face took on a pained expression.

_And suddenly I become a part of your past_

_I'm becoming the part that don't last_

_I'm losing you and its effortless  
_

Leigh looked up at her brother and smiled sadly, playing the song all the way through, and finishing the song with a flourish. She stood and nodded her head toward Brad in thanks, and then patted her brother on the shoulder.

"That was amazing!" Mr. Shue said, smiling brightly, a hand reaching out to shake Cam's. "Welcome to Glee Club!"

Cameron smiled brightly, his eyes glittering as they landed once again, on his sister. He nudged her and smiled. "My sister's going to try out too."

"I am?" Leigh asked, smirking, her eyebrow quirked. She sighed at his pouty look in her direction. "I am."

"Great!" Mr. Shue's voice was loud in his excitement. "Let's hear it, Leighona."

Leigh nodded, taking a deep breath and turning to face everyone in the room, her eyes locking on those of the young mohawked man in the back of the room, his own eyebrow quirked. She felt a rush go through her and smiled. She knew the exact song she wanted to sing.

**Authors Note: Like it? The song is "Over My Head (Cable Car)" By The Fray. It's such a good song and I HAD to use it. Please Read & Review. **


	3. California Girls

**Author's Note: Big thank you to all of you who have read and those of you who have reviewed. It means so much to me! I'm sorry for the short length of the chapters. This story will probably be long haha. So please, keep Reading and Reviewing! Also, feel free to suggest a song and I'll work it in to the story for you =D**

Chapter 3: California Girls

Leigh looked at everyone, mainly at the mohawked boy in the back of the room and inhaled slowly before looking at her brother, who was already instructing the band as to what to do. He sat at the drums and nodded. They were ready.

Suddenly, the music started.

_I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener!  
Warm, wet and wild,  
There must be something in the water!_

Mr. Shue smiled and watched as everyone got into her performance. She was even dancing along! He couldn't help but think that the two of them were a godsend to the club.

_You could travel the world,  
But nothin' comes close,  
To the golden coast!  
Once you party with u-us,  
you'll be fallin' in love!  
Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

Britney, Quinn, and Santana sang along with Leigh, while Mercedes and Kurt danced in their seats. Finn was smiling at her, tapping his foot while Tina and Artie swayed together. Mike was grinning as he did little dance moves on the side. Puck sat in the back of the room watching Leigh perform, his head tilted, his eyes roaming her figure…

'And what a figure it is' Puck thought, smirking. 'All the right curves, all the right parts, definitely gropable.'

_California girls, we're undeniable,  
Fine, fresh, fierce,  
We got it on lock!  
West coast represent, now put your hands up!  
Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

Cameron caught Kurt's eye and stood up to sing the Snoop Dogg part, walking directly up to him as he sang, and gave a flirtatious wink to him. Unfortunately, Mercedes thought it was directed at her, as did Kurt. Rachel immediately went on the alert.

When Leigh and Cameron were finished singing, the other members of the club roared in applause and excitement. Mr. Shue was giddier than a school boy.

"That was…amazing. Leigh, Cameron, we are thrilled to have you in the Glee Club."

"Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Shue!" Cameron shook Shue's hand enthusiastically, while Leigh just nodded and grinned at the curly haired teacher. "We're so excited to be here. We won't let you down."

Mr. Shue laughed. "Just have fun, guys. And feel free to sit anywhere you'd like." He clapped his hands once. "Now split up into twos and pick a song. We're going to be singing duets!"

The couples were Finn and Quinn, Santana and Britney, Tina and Artie, Mike and Mercedes, Rachel and Matt, Leigh and Puck, and finally, Kurt and Cam.

Needless to say, Kurt was somewhat shocked when Cameron sat next to him. The taller boy was talented and extremely gorgeous! His blueish green eyes popped with his jet black hair and he had style, which was a big must on Kurt's list. Sure, his heart belonged to Finn, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate a fine piece of man every once in a while.

When Cameron smiled at him though, Kurt felt his heart leap in his chest.

"Hey." Cameron smiled, revealing perfect teeth. "I'm Cam."

"Hey." Kurt spoke, somewhat stunned. "I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Hummel. That's German, right?" Cam asked, his eyebrow quirked.

"Uh-huh." Kurt felt the need to check his mouth. Was he drooling? Was he dreaming? Oh, good Gucci, he had to be dreaming. No way in a million years would such a dream boat be talking to him. At least not like this. He was the gay kid. The fag that got slushied and thrown in the dumpster. No way would someone as attractive as Cameron be talking to Kurt if he knew…that's IT! He didn't know.

Kurt sighed to himself and looked straight into Cameron Lauten's beautiful, thick eyelash framed eyes and spoke those five words he knew would probably make Cam run the other way.

"You know I'm gay, right?"

And when Cameron laughed, that full, deep, rich laugh, Kurt forgot all about Finn Hudson. All he could see, all he could hear, all he knew, was Cameron Lauten and his beautiful smile.

"I hadn't guessed, but thanks for telling me." Cameron said, still smiling. Kurt blinked at him.

"You're taking this pretty well." Kurt responded.

"Well, how else would I take it?" Confusion was written clearly on Cam's face. "Run screaming in the other direction? Punch you and call you a 'homo'? Or maybe scoot away from you because I'm scared I might 'catch the gay'." Cameron laughed again.

"Well, yeah." Kurt stared at Cam, his eye brow quirked. "It's not like it hasn't happened before."

Cameron nodded. "Yeah, I know. I've been there."

Kurt blinked once. Then again. And a third time.

Cameron smiled. "What? Are you shocked?"

"You're…." Kurt whispered the next word, like it was a dirty one. "Gay?"

Cam nodded and leaned in. "Now you know. You can't give me gay. I already caught it." Kurt blinked and looked at the other boy in shock.

"C'mon, you can't tell me you're the only gay kid in the school." Cam scoffed. Kurt nodded, dazedly. "Wait…what? No. There's gotta be others." Again, Kurt stayed silent, only shaking his head.

"I'm the only one…and now you." Kurt whispered. Cam nodded.

"Huh…" He smiled at Kurt. "What are the odds of that?"

**Authors post note: I'll be writing Puck/Leigh next chapter. This is just a little intro to the possibilities. =D Please R&R. Thank you! Song was California Girls by Katy Perry feat Snoop Dogg.**


End file.
